The Moment of True Happiness
by Cricketpoor
Summary: older piecs once more, AU, slight slash, spoilers for season one. is based on a a thought I had about Angels curse


Title: The Moment of True Happiness

By: Cricketpoor

Rating: PG-13

Paring: Aus/X

Feedback: Yes, please

Email: Joss owns them today, too….

Authors notes: AU this is just one of my thoughts. Thanks to Beetle for the beta.

Timeline: Takes place from "Prophecy Girl", onward.

She's dead.

It hurts more than I can stand, though the demon is laughing over the bitter irony. His full attention isn't on her death but on the boy trying to resurrect her with CPR. Suddenly her eyes flutter open and I feel such relief, such happiness that I can't quite explain it. Then I feel a ripping agony as she starts to fade away, and I realize that this is my last moment here with her; that _I _am being ripped away. I focus once more on her incredible strength and beauty, then I close my eyes and let go.

He left me.

He also he left me alone in the same room as the Slayer and the boy. I realize I have to play my cards right to pull this off. So I pretend I'm _him _and follow the Slayer into battle against my Grandsire. But one thing occupies my mind: the one who brought me here. Alexander Harris. _Xander_. Dark, chocolate-colored eyes full of mischief and depth, hair a couple of shades darker than his eyes, soft and touchable. Not to mention he has an incredible ass.

I'd turn him just to have access to that ass.

But then there's the Slayer to be dealt with, first, and I want to fuck with her mind a bit... well, a lot, actually. She orders us to stand guard as we enter the highschool. I slip into gameface and then it hits me; if she kills the Master _I _will be the head of the Order of Aurelius.

There's an upside to this after all.

The Slayer charges up a stairway and out of sight. I turn and smile at Alexander, then wink just to see his reaction. He stands there, gaping at me, and finally manages:

"You're different, or something, Soulboy. Something's changed. Care to fill me in?"

I just keep smiling at him for a moment, then decide that even if he tells the Slayer later, it'll be worth it just to see his face… I wish I had a sketchbook…

"See, the thing is, technically... you can't call me '_Soul_boy' anymore."

He frowns. "What do you mean I can't -" It suddenly hits him and what an _attractive _look scared-shitless is on him! I'll have to arrange for him to look like that much more often. Really, it's all I can do not to laugh out loud.

Finally he says, voice all scared and quivering, "Uh, I - uh, guess that's what's different about you... doesn't quite explain why you were staring at my _ass _instead of my _neck _just now."

That caught me off guard. Not that he asked. The asking is pure _Xander_; a smart ass, right up to the very moment he thinks he's going to die. Big surprise.

"You have a really _great _ass; I could fuck you into the next millennium."

He has that scared-shitless look again, but there's something else, something I know I'm reading wrong.

"Why haven't you, then?"

Did I just hear that for _real_? Am I _seeing _an actual _challenge _in those big, brown eyes?

"You'e an evil, soulless vampire. Why haven't you just had me and killed me?"

The boy has stupidly posed a very interesting question. Why haven't I? I really should. I have a reputation to maintain...

"The Slayer."

Smart answer. How about next, I tell him what hours I sleep, and make staking me _really _easy for him?

"What _about _the Slayer? Still love her?"

I growling and in gameface before I can form a verbal answer.

He blinks, almost taking a step back. "Guess not. So... why haven't you..?"

Has he just painted me into a corner?

Suddenly I don't care; so I just do what I want and kiss him, slow and soft. I'm can be a sadistic bastard, but there's no point in scaring soon-to-be-lovers before I've had my fun. Especially the human ones. He returns the kiss after the first surprised seconds. His mouth tastes like chocolate.

I haven't felt like this since Richard... a sweet, young mortal boy I fucked to death. Literally, of course. Two extremely stupid minions choose that very moment to attack us.

I stake one, Alexander stakes the other.

Alexander looks at me all dazed, horny and out of breath. "Why?"

I shrug. "I like your ass and you kiss really well. For someone who has to breathe."

He considers this for a while, obviously not sure of what to make of it, then says.

"Okay."

It's said so softly, even _I'm _barely sure he said it. But he did. I grab him and kiss him once more; forcefully this time. Yeah... a cozy corner with a king-sized bed and him shackled to the bedposts? That could be... interesting.

"Later tonight. My apartment." I whisper on his warm lips.

He nods so very eagerly; almost as if he has a choice.

When the Slayer comes and Alexander stays quiet I smile, silently anticipating the night and day ahead.

The End.

Or maybe not…


End file.
